dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 112
Episode 112 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. Prev: Episode 111 Next: Episode 113 Highlights * A guest appearance from Patrick * TJ freaks out when Ben attempts to silence him - 0:13:08 * TJ's redneck impression - 0:42:05 * Scotty and TJ's redneck impressions on Hillary Clinton - 0:56:23 * More of TJ's redneck impressions on Hillary - 0:59:47 * TJ violently attacks Scotty - 2:05:35 * Anita Sharkeesian madness - 2:55:03 Videos Played # An advertisement for a video game called Threat Vector # CNN: Baltimore police car up in flames # CNN: First moments of Nepal quake captured on video # Church Paster claims that God Want him to have a $65 million dollar Jet (can't find) # Investigation: Deputy Robert Bates insufficiently trained # Source: No sign of Benghazi cover-up found # Gay man asks: Where are my rights. # Carson: We Need Guns To Fight The Terrorists Obama Won't Fights # Nepal Earthquake - US Caused # I Am A Feminist # Joshua Feuerstein: 60 SECONDS OF COMMON SENSE FOR THE BALTIMORE # Bud Light Apologizes For New Ad Campaign # Fox News: Atheists shouldn't be president because non-believers are 'hard to trust Start of the Show The episode features TJ shoving the British flag up his ass. Then, the Drunken Peasants invited a faggot called Patrick onto the show and he started advertising his shitty video game, it was so bad the developer said on the show that it was like diary dogshit. They then found out that Dusty wanted to start a ripoff of DP because he is still a virgin and got really fuckin' drunk and made racist jokes. They watched a news story by CNN about a Baltimore riot which caused a police car to be engulfed in flames. Then, they watched a news report about an Earthquake in Nepal. Next, they watched a video about a Paster who launched a Fundraiser to buy himself a 65 million dollar jet to replace his old defective one. The pastor justified his campaign by arguing that God wanted him to have a jet and a lot of wealth, in a stroke of irony, the Holy Bible states that "It is easier for a camel to pass through the eye of the needle than it is for a rich man to enter the Kingdom of God (Heaven)" in Mark 10:25, the New Testament. Then, they watched a news story about an a sheriff deputy under investigation for police brutality, Ben comments that the officer is an "old piece of shit". This officer was revealed to be inadequately trained; he claims that he accidentally killed a suspect when he intended to shoot the suspect with his taser but shot him with a firearm instead. Next, they watched a CNN news report about the House Select Committee finding no signs of Benghazi cover-ups in Hillary Clinton's emails. Middle of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a video about equal rights for same-sex couples. Then, they looked at a Right Wing Watch video where Ben Carson explains why people need guns to protect themselves from terrorists and Mexicans because Obama won't intervene. After that, they watched a video by a delusional man who thinks that it was the US that caused an earthquake in Nepal. Next, they read an article from CNN about a lung cancer vaccine that was invented in Cuba. After a while, they watched a video by a male feminist who explains why he's a feminist. Then, Joshua Feuerstein talks about the riot in Baltimore. End of the Show The Drunken Peasants watched a news story about Bud Light getting forced to apologize for perpetuating an offensive slogan. After finishing with that ludicrous shit, they watched a Fox News segment where a fuckwit priest called Jonathan Morris said that non-believers are untrustworthy, despite the fact that atheists make up less than 1% of the US prison population. Lastly, they decided to commence the Q&A Segment and answered some fucking questions. Quotes * "(If I were you,) I would just eat a bullet. Your life is meaningless." -TJ talking to his guest, Patrick * "What do you think of ''Denver the Last Dinosaur''?" -TJ asking Patrick a question * "Please Jesus! Rapture me now!" -Scotty * "TJ is an incestuous faggot" -Scotty * "Yeah, you can't trust atheists man! You can trust Catholic priests though; go with Father Molesty little Billy" -TJ Trivia * Bud Light beer tastes really shitty * Fox News is garbage * The Drunken Peasants are pro-GMO food; they consume GMOs everyday * Egghead made an appearance on this episode. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Guests